


Selfish Responsibilities

by EthanolRabbit



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Athletes, Bromance to Romance, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gladnis, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanolRabbit/pseuds/EthanolRabbit
Summary: In the wake of the fall of Insomnia, the task ahead seemingly insurmountable, Gladio and Ignis are at the forefront - they share a duty to serve, protect and guide both Noctis and Prompto. They share the burden of the journey but never knew they would guide each other just as much as their charges. [Aiming for a gradual development of a relationship in the course of the story up to Altissia, sidequest fun abounds.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new with how I write a pairing - I may run out of steam and give in to smooshing them together, but I always find the most rewarding fanfictions are ones where you see both of them grow alongside each other into eventual love :)

    With a pained hiss, Noctis grimaces - his bandaged arm knocking the caravan door on his way in. He sucks in a breath and glances behind him quickly to see if any of the guys had seen, the heat of embarrasment ready to flair - he had made such a show of shrugging off this injury that letting on that it is actually in agony now would be pretty pathetic (the fact that this happened after getting showy on the battlefield and landing a somewhat overzealous final blow to an ornery dualhorn stag would only add to it) - Ignis had already scolded him for being so brash while Gladio quickly flashed a thumbs up just out of Ignis' eagle-eyesight, and on top of that the fanfare from Prompto alone was enough to boost Noctis' ego.  
    The bandages are expertly tight, although perhaps there is a bit of malice in that tightness so much so that Noctis is sure Ignis did an extra extra attentive job - an indication that he knew Noctis had been injured purely as a result of his brazen carelessness.  
    Not that he himself would admit it - how could he when Gladio and Prompto were so impressed?  
    Noctis removes his other arm cradling the injured one, feeling a slight shift in his mood - he wants to prove to everyone that he has what it takes to face whatever may come their way and through Gladio's praise of his fighting prowess and Prompto's unyielding optimism and support, he has been feeling more confident in himself. But Ignis is always there to ground him and at times it feels more than just a little stifling.  
    "Heya buddy," Prompto singsongs, peering into the caravan "They fix that AC yet? Last night was like sleeping in a Bomb nest."  
    Snapping out of his reverie, Noctis falters for a moment "Err I think so, just about to fiddle with it."      
    Reaching over the draining board of the sink, trying not to extend his "not so injured but most definitely injured" arm too far, Noctis starts prodding at the air conditioning panel. It blips in repsonse and turns on which is more than it did the previous day.  
    Prompto lets out a long relieved sigh and slumps against the caravan door.  
    Raising an eyebrow, Noctis jeers "And I thought you didn't mind broiling overnight in this tin can?" The night prior had himself and Gladio sleeping on the caravan roof for what little respite it offered in the thick desert heat, only slightly bearbale in the nighttime hours, while Prompto and Ignis toughed it out inside.  
    "Ach..." Prompto pulls a face "It was the worst! And Ignis didn't complain at all so I just suffered in silence!"  
    "Well let's hope there'll be no suffering tonight." Noctis chuckles, the AC unit in the ceiling above him rumbling with a slight cough and splutter.  
    Prompto looks up at it looking slightly concerned "Well I dibs the roof - just for insurance."  
    There is the rustle of paper and Prompto turns to take a bag of groceries from Ignis and they both enter, the old caravan squeaking with the added weight "I'll opt to second that," Ignis adds "I may not have complained about yesterday's predicament but the indents left by Gladio on the thin metal roof have caught the attention of the owner and in turn, he is now interested in our wallet." he keeps a cool composure, but his irritation is well known "Let's just say I have voiced my complaints to Gladio quite clearly."  
    The other two look up and sure enough, just beside the AC unit grate are a series of dents that fan out and if you connect them, a vaguely large human shape would be visible. Prompto stifles a laugh and Noctis hides a smile - the group's savings were hard-earned by all but the situation is just enough to tickle the younger men.  
    Ignis sighs, the consequences of another dip into their savings obviously lost on these two and sets about unpacking the grocery bags.

*********

    "Heh, so I am a bit on the heftier side - it can't be helped." Gladio shrugs, leaning back in a struggling plastic chair.  
    "I'm surprised none of us noticed till Mr. McLoughlain chucked the bill in our faces." Noctis says, flicking through his phone.  
    "You haven't had any cup noodles in a while," Prompto muses, sitting opposite Gladio, leaning forward before giving a cheeky grin "Wonder where that extra 'heft' has come from?"  
    Gladio purses his lips mockingly "I can bench press ten of you with this 'extra heft' so watch it."  
    Ignis shifts in his seat and rests his face in his palm, looking at the two in vague amusment "I can assure you, any heft is strictly from the sheer amount of snacking the lot of you do." his eyes settle on Gladio "Our savings have already taken a dent so perhaps cutting back on the amount you three mow through is an idea."  
    The pun brings a chuckle from both Noctis and Prompto while Gladio maintains stoic eye contact with Ignis, his expression deadpan.  
    Prompto proceeds to pull out a large bag of unbranded potato chips, grabbing a second and tossing towards Noctis' open hand which he catches without looking up.  
    "The money from us bringing down that rogue dualhorn today -" Prompto speaks through a mouthful "- doesn't that cover the damage?"  
    Ignis shakes his head "Unfortunately, although I tried using it as leverage in my... dispute with the owner - he has deemed the hunt as 75% of what we now owe him."  
    Gladiolus barks a laugh, gesturing over at Ignis mockingly "Old coot would have waived the whole thing if you hadn't insulted him."  
    "I did not insult him - it was his choosing to take my observation as slander." Ignis replies cooly, crossing his arms defensively.  
    Noctis looks up, eyebrow raised "You insulted the guy who owns the crapshack we have to stay in?"  
    Ignis does not reply.  
    Gladio huffs "Yup. Specs bristled like a porcupine the moment the old man started criticising us 'young'uns'."  
    Prompto wipes his hands together, taking the time to actually swallow his stuffed face "Old folks always blame kids for everything - just no pleasing 'em sometimes." he shrugs "Should of just let whatever he said roll off ya like water off a Chocobo's back."  
    "Yeah, what did the old man say that was enough to get a rise outta you of all people?" Noctis leans forward, phone temporarily forgotten.  
    Leaning back in his chair, his body slightly turned away from the others, arms and now legs crossed, Ignis doesn't answer for a moment - the owner in his scraggily haggard old age, grumpy and wizened to be spiteful of everything life had to offer, had said quite a few things that left Ignis unphased. It was when Gladio, who was present at the start of the old coot's tirade, stepped away thinking it best to leave such negotiations to Ignis, which would normally be the case. The owner's eyes narrowed into slits as he watched Gladio walk away and under his breath he muttered something along the lines of "tattooed savage" and "lumbering garula".  
    "... It was most in part to the strain of the night prior - lack of sleep can make anyone irritable." Ignis dodges Noctis' question - he had indeed bristled just as Gladio had said and with good reason, but it would do nothing to repeat the uneducated, ingorant slander aloud.  
    Prompto claps his hands together in an attempt to break up this stifling atmosphere "We've all been a bit grumpy today but we got the AC going!" he smiles broadly, chucking a bag of chips into Gladio's lap "A good night's sleep after a good day's hunt sounds pretty good to me."  
    Gladio and Ignis remain relatively stoic but Noctis appreciates Prompto's effort, patting the optimist's shoulder as he plops back into his chair.  
    "King's Knight?" he asks.  
    "Sure thing!" Prompto replies.

*********

    Feeling overall pretty sour, Gladio averts his gaze from Ignis and starts absently munching on his bag of chips and pulling out his book from his trusty battered rucksack at his feet - he's annoyed to put it mildly: what could have warranted Ignis insulting not only the owner's intelligence but his accent and lazy Leide drawl - all in one snake-like quip?  
    He assumes it was snakelike - he actually didn't hear what was said between the two as he'd decided to make a tactical withdrawal from the situation (he was the initial cause of the dispute afterall) but in those eight seconds after he moved away, the angry bark of the old man erupted pretty damn loudly; so loud a flock of Leidan vultures took flight from atop the petrol station.  
    Gladio turns a page although he hadn't read anything at all.  
    He had expected this sort of badly handled situation to come from Noctis, and Ignis to be the one to step in and mitigate - how can Ignis scold the kid for his brash actions on the battlefield and not admit he himself had been brash? This hypocrisy is not something Gladio had ever expected.  
    Is it really that big of a deal?  
    Yes. Because just like Noctis thinking he could hide his blatant carelessness earlier today with the dualhorn, Ignis is basically doing the same - but Ignis isn't a sheltered young Prince who needs to build confidence in his battle prowess.  
    Their journey to Altissia for the royal wedding had been just like a roadtrip - and now their journey to Altissia is a mission, shadowed by the fall of Insomnia. There can be no room for error between himself and Ignis. The two of them together: they are to guide and protect both Noctis and Prompto and raise them along the way.  
    Gladio's eyes flick up to Ignis again, brow slightly furrowed as he tries to reign in the concern he ultimately feels for Ignis' very unusual lack of foresight.

*********

    Ignis is not used to hypocrisy - he finds it most unbecoming a trait and now he himself has exhibited it, the feeling is like a bitter slug in his throat. And that slug lays fatter and thicker under the scrutinising gaze of Gladio - the way he looks before grilling either Noctis or Prompto for their occasional wayward antics because they are, to a degree, still kids.  
    And now Gladio - someone who's purpose is also to direct these two through the tough unknown road ahead - is giving him the disappointed cold shoulder.  
    Ignis has pulled out his own phone, giving himself something to look at, turning down Prompto's invitation to join in a game of King's Knight - he would rather remove himself from the situation entirely and perhaps read a book in the relative quiet of the caravan but he knows Gladio may take the chance to grill him. He sighs to himself quietly, mulling the situation over in his mind.  
    Ignis has never had time for the ignorant and slanderous - he has been standing up against those kinds of people all his life - and so has Gladio (although in a much more upfront and usually destructive manner).  
    A ghost of a smile tugs at his lips, memories flickering in his thoughts:  
    When they were younger, denizens in the citadel tasked with guiding Noctis even then - Ignis and Gladio had met in many a displinary, their mutual impatience for the unkind landing them in hot water most days both at school and with their Crownsguard superiors.     One time he remembers fondly: Gladio may have judo-thrown a bully in the library or something similar - Ignis could not quite remember the details - while he himself had brought a bratty girl to tears by ridiculing her manipulative stalking of Noctis at the time. The two stood outside the principal's office, Gladio looking like the definition of rebellious boyishness with his jacket collar flipped up, zigzags shaved into the sides of his hair with the rest on top spiked forward, his posture nonchalant and amber eyes lazy. Then you had Ignis, shirt crisp and tucked into smart trousers with creases down the front, hair softly hanging just above his sharp eyes, his facial features as scultped as his clothing. Two polar opposites some would say and yet the pair were chuckling together as they relayed their 'troublemaking' stories. Gladio was called into the office first, leaving Ignis waiting more and more anxiously the longer he was in there, looking much more like a sheepish schoolboy than the righteous upstart he felt like a moment ago. His resolve was restored, however - Gladio emerging and flashing Ignis a goofy thumbs up with an aloof charm. Ignis had no problem shaking off his apprehensions when Gladio was around.  
    Had either of them cared about the disappointment of their peers back then?  
    The answer is no - there is no shame in protecting those you care for, which is exactly what Ignis had done. The tension of the day ebbs away as he remembers what drove him to stand up for Gladio in the face of that crochety old fool: it was the sense of justice that they had always shared.

*********

    It has gotten fairly late, but still bright with the moon hanging heavily in the sky, almost looking to pull it down.       
"Ignis. Can I talk to you." Gladio states - not a request.  
    "Of course." Ignis speaks coolly.  
    Gladio beckons and the pair walk to the side of the caravan, out of ear shot of Noctis and Prompto who are stacking chairs and tidying up outside before the group is to settle down for the night.  
    As soon as they round the corner, Gladio's annoyance is evident, brewing earlier when he was pretending to read his book.  
    "Let's keep this basic." his heavy brow is creased, almost shadowing his eyes from view "You cost us 1,500 Gil because you berated an old man."  
    Ignis lets out a genuine laugh "Hardly. I merely corrected him."  
    Gladio's bulky arms cross tightly, saying nothing.  
    This irks Ignis somewhat and his expressions hardens slightly "The fault lies with the fool's inability to discern observation from opinion." A slight edge of agitation tinges his voice.  
    "Hmph. Just admit you dealt with the situation poorly." Gladio speaks as if this is a fact and Ignis' temper heats at the blatant insinuation: that he had dropped the ball and let the group down.  
    "A situation, might I remind you, that you created."  
    "Sure, hindsight is great - but you caused the most damage." Gladio tenses his fists "We needed that money, Ignis."  
    Ignis bristles "I'm not some blind useless fool - I know our assests inside and out, better than the lot of you."  
    "Then you should know better."  
    There is a breif silence, the desert wind the only sound, as the pair glare at each other.  
    "Since we are throwing about critique," Ignis sidles up to Gladio, squaring off against his imposing frame without hesitation "Perhaps you should teach Noctis some actual discipline. These days I might as well be raising him on my own."  
    Gladio's nostrils flair and he steps up to Ignis, bumping into the smaller man who holds his ground "And what is that supposed to mean?" his question is more of a challenge.  
    Ignis does not falter and raises a condescending eyebrow "Letting his majesty flaunt about in battle without reprimand or repreve - not exactly looking out for his best interests, is it?"  
    "I am doing my job just fine." Gladio's tone is level but dangerous "If you think otherwise, then damn well say it." his glare is unwavering, daring Ignis to speak against him  
    The anger is seething within them - it's a broiling behemoth inside them both, only just being held in check by their shared level-headed nature.  
    There is a break in the red haze as Ignis remembers the thoughts that had calmed him earlier - him and Gladio taking on the burden of protecting others even as children, united in shared matrydom where they never expected thanks.  
    Ignis breaks eye contact with Gladio and lets out a tired sigh.  
 "Gladio I... I apologise. I did indeed deal with the altercation poorly." the words are slightly bitter as he speaks them, but the heavy weight of conflict lifting is relieving.  
    Gladio's face softens but he doesn't step back "You gonna tell me what actually happened, then? I know you wouldn't of caused a scene without good reason."  
    "You are correct." Ignis casually takes off and wipes his glasses as he speaks "I refused to let the old fool get away with slandering my comrades - so I called him an uneducated backwater skink, wrinkled and vapid with enough of a Leidian drawl to rival a dualhorn's flatulence."  
    It takes a moment before Gladio cracks a board smile. He chuckles, body relaxing as he rubs the back of his neck "Wow, Iggy - guy must've really ruffled your chocobo feathers."  
    Ignis smiles tightly "Indeed."  
    "Just try and keep a lid on it next time, eh?" Gladio moves to head back round to the caravan "It was one expensive insult." he nudges Ignis playfully, tension forgotten and the pair of them go to join the snoring lumps of Prompto and Noctis.


	2. Chapter 2

    The caravan door squeaks and Gladio freezes, flinching at the noise - the silence of early morning amplifies every sound of his movements. He gently pushes it closed, the latch clicking like cocking a gun.  
    Good thing Prompto and Noctis are heavy sleepers - Gladio only takes care for Ignis' sake, hoping when he comes back from his morning run he won't see Ignis sorting out breakfast so ridiculously early for once.  
    Gladio proceeds to go through his stretching routine keeping his muscles tensed, extending every limb slowly and fully as he has done countless mornings since his youth. Soon his skin as a light sheen, the desert air almost cool against it. He sets off at a steady pace that's a bit more than a jog, maintaining a disciplined breathing pattern and keeping his stride bouncy and light, barely any dust kicking up behind him.  
    Coming to the end of his first lap fifteen minutes later, Gladio grumbles as he spots Ignis in the distance at the caravan - so much for not waking him. After a moment as he draws closer, blinking the sweat out of his eyes he realises Ignis is without his usual prim attire.  
    The sun is just peeking over the horizon, light washing over the caravan and bringing another layer of warmth with it. Ignis is working his shoulders and torso with methodical technique, limbering up his muscles just how Gladio had taught him during their training together at the capital many years ago. He sees Gladio making his way over and raises a hand in greeting.  
    Slowing down, Gladio shakes his arms out and cricks his neck, nodding at Ignis when he reaches him "Thinking of joining me on my second lap, Iggy?" he pants.  
    Ignis smiles warmly, still stretching "If you'll allow me." Even in loose jogging bottoms and fitted white vest, Ignis still carries and air of formality.  
    The contrast amuses Gladio and he flashes a grin "Of course," he then runs a hand through his wet hair and cocks an eyebrow "Think you can keep up?"  
    "Hmm. I was not under the impression this was going to be a race."  
    Gladio shrugs "If it's too early to get your blood pumping, I get it. We'll take it slow, don't worry." He smirks, wanting a little playful competition.  
    Ignis smiles wryly "I am sure I won't fall too far behind. Let's go."  
    Always a lover for competition, Gladio claps Ignis on the back and excitedly draws a line in the dirt "Alright, a good clean race up to that mesa ahead." he points to a deep red weather-worn rock outcrop about two hunded metres away.  
    Ignis squints into the distance "I suppose you know the relief of the ground inside out?"  
    "It's pretty much flat ground the whole way - I ain't no cheater."  
    The pair stand side by side behind the crude starting line, poised and ready.  
    "Don't push yourself too hard, just focus on finishing the race." Gladio can't help a little sarcastic banter.  
    Ignis laughs "I appreciate your concern, Gladio," he flashes his comrade a cocky smirk "Are you ready to eat my dust?"  
    The quip is delivered with such an aloof air, Gladio snorts in laughter "Sure, Iggy. After three."  
    He starts counting down, tensing his leg muscles like a spring.  
    The instant Gladio says "three", Ignis feels his pooling adrenaline release, his legs driving down into the dirt and the sharp rush of air whips at his hair as he accelerates into a sprint. His legs pound into the ground, muscles corded and loaded into each lengthy stride. A rush of excitement washes over him, releasing so much energy bound up from long car journeys and the weight of duty - he keeps his eyes trained dead ahead though, only just coming to the peak of his acceleration. Gladio isn't beside him but Ignis knows that his substantially atheltic comrade will pick and choose his moments for speed - the adreneline coursing through him wills him on to outperform Gladio: show off in the face of the show off.  
    Gladio is watching Ignis charging just ahead of him and can't help feeling impressed - he certainly had not expected his stifling and occasionally prudent friend to let loose with such sudden abandon. The spirit of competition is sparked in him and he grits his teeth, leaning forward, focussing now on the spring in his steps. In a moment, he is side by side with Ignis then begins to pull ahead.  
    Ignis' heart drops when Gladio seems to effortlessly match and then out-match his pace - they are already halfway to the mesa. Taking a few loud breaths, Ignis' face hardens and he drives himself even faster.  
    As they approach the crimson monolith of baked rock, the ground becomes slightly uneven and no longer supportive of their thumping sprints. With an almost graceful change of posture, Gladio slows and then hops across the rocky ground without stopping. Ignis follows suit allbeit with less confidence. He sees Gladio getting close to the smooth wall of rock and a pang of anger resounds in him - so much for the ground being flat.  
    With a shout, Ignis breaks out into a sprint again, the rocks beneath his strides crumbling - he feels his right ankle knot in pain but he powers through as he gains on Gladio.  
    Thinking he's got this, Gladio triumphantly lifts his arm up towards the rock, his own adrenaline roaring in his ears.  
    SLAP  
    Gladio stops in his tracks, chest heaving and blinks ahead, bewildered. Ignis has a hand up on the rock a few feet in front of him, whacking it so hard it had echoed in the dusty flatlands around them  
    Ignis then drops to his knees, gulping down air, his hair is a tangled mess, stuck to his brow and neck. After a moment of the pair wolfing down the musty desert air, Ignis flops down onto his back, flinching as the pebbles and grit dig into his back but his body is too heavy to do anything about it.  
    Wiping his face on his vest, Gladio steps over to his exhausted comrade, his own legs feeling like jelly for the first time in a while but his honed frame remains standing with little effort. His breathing is less ragged and he cricks his neck from the strain of the run.  
    "Gotta say," he leans down, hands on his knees over Ignis, smiling broadly "I'm impressed."  
    Ignis continues to stare at the lightening mulberry sky, barely registering Gladio's words but managed a weak thumbs up before dropping his arm back down.  
    Gladio takes an uncomfortable seat next to Ignis, running his hands through his wild hair and then leaning back, inhaling and exhaling as a rare breeze rolls over them. He then quirks an eyebrow down at this friend "Told you not to push yourself."  
    After moment, Ignis grunts and manages to prop himself up on his elbows, the pain of the hard sharp ground not even registering in his exhaustion "I had no choice but to rise to the challenge."  
    The two stay like that for a minute, quietly enjoying each other's company in the comedown from the adrenaline rush. The sun is higher in the sky, it's light swathing them in uncomfortable prickly heat.  
    Ignis' brow creases in annoyance, now all to aware of the state he is in and the clinging fabric of his dusty vest. Gladio however, looks so at home in this otherwise very unpleasant situatuon - his skin shining and bronze, highlighted by the early morning rays while his hair is slicked back out of the way so his chiseled face recieves as much of the dusty breeze as possible. Ignis can't help but admire the man, feeling that he himsel probably does not carry this look as well at all.  
    "Your technique was shabby." Gladio states.  
    Ignis frowns, his admiration now turning to annoyance "I thought you said you were impressed."  
    Gladio stands and dusts off his bottoms "Yeah, I am. But now you have something to work on tomorrow morning."  
    "T-tomorrow morning?" Ignis sounds slightly petulant and Gladio can't help but laugh "We're doing this again tomorrow?"  
    "We won't race but you're coming with me for a run." Gladio speaks nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders, slightly bulkier in the heat of the exercise.  
    Ignis stumbles to his feet, legs heavy in protest "If you insist. I must admit I enjoyed myself."  
    "Hard not to when the adreneline's pumping!" Gladio grins and then gestures back at the caravan "I'll race you?"  
    "Hmph, you are joking aren't you?" Ignis gives Gladio a nudge and the pair start a slow walk back. 


	3. Chapter 3

    "I appreciate you tending to breakfast, Prompto." Ignis puts on as appreciative a tone as he can "But I really would have been happy to do so."  
    Prompto waves a hand dismissively "Ah don't mention it! You beat Gladio in a race, least I could do is make you a champion's meal!"  
    "A champion meal of scrambled vulture eggs and desert grit." Noctis mocks, prodding at his food.  
    "Hmph! Like to see you do better." Prompto huffs "And it's rice, not grit."  
    "C'mon ladies," Gladio chuckles, his plate already clean despite it being unpalatable "Maybe you two should do some exercise once in a while, nothing better for relieving tension."  
    The group are sitting around a plastic table in front of the caravan, a battered parasol flapping over them blocking the worst of the sun's heat. Gladio and Ignis are still caked in dirt, skin sticky with dried sweat, much to the chagrin of Ignis who has never wanted a shower more in his life but his limbs are like weights and once he sat down, he resigned himself to his fate.  
    Noctis pulls a face "My idea of exercise is clearly not the same as yours."  
    Gladio laughs and points at him "You're still sore about that time I flattened you at Galdin!"  
    Noctis groans and swats his hand away playfully "Running in the sand is the worst thing ever. It doesn't count."  
    "Ignis had no problem." Gladio nods toward Ignis, sitting opposite "I don't think I've ever seen you run, Specs - not really going for it like you did." he snorts a laugh "Was almost scary!"  
    Prompto audibly shivers "Yeesh, I can imagine."  
    "Indeed." Ignis quirks a brow over at Noctis, gesturing to his bandaged arm "Something to bare in mind next time anyone decides to chance any unecessary heroics on the battlefield."  
    Noctis huffs and doesn't look up from his food.  
    "Ah, his majesty is fine." Gladio ruffles the prince's hair "Gotta stretch his wings a bit now we are on the open road for a while."  
    Visibly irked, Ignis scowls "Yes, well - it would be a shame to see those wings clipped so soon."  
    "Ignis." Noctis rises out of his seat, blowing his messed hair out of his eyes "You gonna back off any time soon?"  
    Gladio reaches out between the pair as Ignis also rises up, the table jostling "Calm it, guys."  
    With a nervous laugh, Prompto quickly attempts a diversion "Jeez, ain't it hot? Why don't we all get cleaned up and blow this hot rock, hmm?" He pats Noctis on the shoulder and smiles over at Ignis.  
    Clearly biting back something ruthless, Ignis straightens himself and regains his composure "I will go first."  
    Watching Ignis disappear into the caravan, Noctis then drops back into his seat, leaning back and putting his feet on the table - angry rebellion in full swing "It was hard enough back home. Why's he such a wet blanket."  
    Prompto shrugs, finishing his breakfast "I don't think he's that bad."  
    Gladio rolls his eyes "A wet enough blanket to smother a Catoblepas." He knew Ignis did not agree with his own support of Noctis' ways in battle - but the game here is easy pickings and it's best for the young headstrong kid to learn the hard way here than in Duscae where things are notably bigger and meaner.  
    With a tight smile, Gladio waves at the boys "Don't let it bother you. We all gotta rely on each other and Ignis knows that better than most." He then nods at Prompto and thanks him for breakfast with a flawless and practiced smooth-lie.  
    As Gladio enters the trailer, Prompto rests his chin in his palm, sighing loudly "You know Ignis is only looking out for ya, right?"  
    Noctis grumbles, folding his arms with a slight wince from his fresh bandages - which Ignis has dressed just before breakfast "Yeah man I know." he looks at Prompto and frowns "I just feel like I can't even breathe, you know?"  
    "I know, I know..." and in a rare moment, Prompto allows himself his own unfiltered opinion "Did you ever think that maybe you are the one that doesn't cut him some slack?"  
    Clearly confused, Noctis pulls a face "What's that supposed to mean?"  
    "Maybe to get a little you gotta give a little."  
    "But-"  
    "Noct - you make mistakes!" Prompto gestures from the prince to himself "And so do I!" he grins "And that's what Gladio and Ignis are here for."  
    Noctis snorts "And what? They don't make mistakes?"  
    "Yeah, they do - and that's what we are here for." Prompto's tone is bright with the confidence of someone much older than himself "The first step to being in this together is to admit when we are wrong."  
    "I've never heard Gladio or Ignis apologise for anything..." Noctis glances at the caravan and after a moment he turns to Prompto, visibly content "But you're right."  
    The two fist bump and set about tidying and gathering up ready to hit the road.  
***********  
    If this rickety old caravan has anything going for it: it is the high-powered jet shower. Ignis almost moans aloud as the hot water hits his skin. For a moment he just enjoys it although it is almost bordering on painful, and then he starts working his coconut soap into his dirt-caked skin.  
    Steam is curling up from under the frosted glass shower door and Gladio grunts impatiently, leaning against the wall in the hallway - he had only been there for a minute but even he had had enough of the dust and stickiness on his body, the smell of clean steam just increasing his irritation further.  
    Ignis sighs contentedly as the stress of the run and the altercation with Noctis washes away - he reminds himself this is only supposed to be a quick shower since the others will be close behind but can't quite pull himself away from the cleansing water just yet.  
    Annoyed from earlier, Gladio grumbles to himself as he waits - he and Ignis need to discuss their plan for Noctis at some point; the poor kid is getting conflicting messages from the pair of them and that confusion (especially in the throes of battle) could cost them dearly. Every little spat between Ignis and Noctis could be the thread that unravels them all - the thought has always been in the back of Gladio's mind, something he thought the two would work out during their road trip.  
    But they will be in Duscae before much longer - and Behemoths will do more than just unravel them.  
    Gladio absentmindedly traces a hand over his right side where he had been gored by a juvenile Behemoth some years ago, a Crownsguard training trip in Duscae where he learned the cost of losing focus mid-battle.  
    The shower door slides open with a SNAK, startling Gladio out of his reverie.  
    Naked as the day he was born, Ignis steps out from the roiling steam as it falls away from him in tendrils, and reaches for a purple towel on a hook in the corridor - he then curses upon realising it's only a hand towel.  
    Gladio looks away out of courtesy, Ignis' back to him not realising he's there "Uh, Iggy."  
    Ignis freezes for a moment and then straightens up, now making a point of not turning around. He clears his throat "Would you mind grabbing me my bath towel?"  
    "Yeah, sure - where is it?"  
    "By the blonde hairs on my handtowel, I can only assume Prompto has used it and unceremoniously dumped it somewhere." Ignis glances over his shoulder "Your guess is as good as mine."  
    Gladio huffs "Fine, just don't move."  
    Gladio looks around in the kitchen with no luck. As he turns to inform Ignis the sought after towel isn't there, he bites his tongue instead and looks away quickly.  
    Silhouetted at the end of the small corridor, Ignis is still facing away but leaning against the wall, body shining wet as he adopts a nonchalant posture.  
    "Uh - I can't find it." Gladio finally says.  
    Ignis huffs "Our towels are colour-coded for efficiency and for the ease of everyone - such a simple pretense."  
    Gladio manages a chuckle, still averting his eyes "Yeah, because kids'll bother with that." he waves a hand in Ignis' direction "Just take mine for now. Try and find yours before I'm done in the shower."  
    With slight hesitation, Ignis takes Gladio's orange towel from the hook next to where his own should be. As he ties it around his waist, he catches a spicy cinnamon aroma from the fairly over-sized towel - pleasant enough that his skin doesn't crawl from using someone else's bathing item.  
    Clearing his throat, Gladio steps back into the small corrdior and stops just before he goes into the shower "I think we need to sort out how we're going about this trip. Got a feeling Noctis is getting conflicting messages." This is as close as Gladio will get to admitting his handling of Noctis' development may need reworking.  
    Ignis nods in agreement "Yes. I believe you're right. Perhaps we should both be more open to criticism."  
    Gladio then grins "How about we talk it over on tomorrow's run?"  
    "If it is a repeat of this morning I am unsure of how much talking I will be doing as opposed to gaping like a whale."  
    "I won't drive you so hard this time." Gladio chuckles as he enters and closes the shower door.  
    "Please. I beat you into the dirt." Ignis quips.  
    "I let you win." Gladio calls over the roaring water, his dusty attire carelessly draped over the frosted glass door.  
    Letting him have the last word, Ignis sets about readying for the day ahead and as he dries himself, he can't help but take in a deep inhale of Gladio's towel, the scent enjoyable and yet nothing like what he expected Gladio's towel to smell like - he had expected the absolute worst.  
    But this, like a few small things involving Gladio recently, is a pleasant surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So would the boys swear more do ya think? Sometimes when writing Gladio it feels so damn natural but then he's sucha gentle giant at times. I've counted a handful of times the boys have sworn in games and it seems to only be either Gladio or Noctis.
> 
> I want Ignis to curse some but would it be a little out of character? Let me know what ya think!

Paying the owner is as painful as the boys thought it woud be - Noctis grumbling as he sees the owner sneer greedily as Ignis hands over the horn of the bull dualhorn they had hunted as well as the 1,500 gil.  
    Ignis' expression remained barely civil.  
    Once geared up, they drive away from the petrol station all agreeing to give it a wide berth in the future if they end up in Leide again.  
    "We should round up another hunt before we reach Duscae - keep up with practice and maybe keep some gil." Gladio says, leaning back in the plush seat and enjoying the still somewhat warm breeze.  
    "Agreed." Ignis replies.  
    "Gonna put on another show, eh Noct?" Prompto flashes a toothy grin at Noctis from the front seat "I'll try and get a steady shot this time!"  
    Noctis shrugs in mock modesty, folding his arms behind his head "Ah well if the opportunity presents itself, how can I not?"  
    Gladio clears his throat, catching Ignis' sharp eyes looking to him from the rearview mirror "Heading into Duscae isn't gonna be easy." Although him and Ignis were going to talk about how to better guide Noctis' reckless nature, Gladio feels obligated to make it clear to Ignis that he can trust him and adjust his own methods.  
    Waving a hand, Noctis huffs "I can handle myself. We all can."  
    "Well... Leidian beasties are a piece of cake comapred to the rest of Lucis." Prompto speaks sheepishly, not wanting to step on Noctis' confidence.  
    Gladio nods "Yep."  
    Noctis looks to Prompto with his eyebrow raised "What - you don't think we've trained enough?"  
    "N-no no! It's just I know Gladio knows his stuff."  
    "And I know eight years of training hardly makes me an amateur." Noctis frowns "C'mon Prompto - we've taken monsters down just the two of us before."  
    Trying to remain patient, Gladio maintains a level tone although he cross his arms tightly across his chest - something Ignis spots and knows is a sign of his friend's immense irritation.  
    Ignis quickly speaks up to mediate the situatuon, his voice cool and calm "Knowledge will get you far in life, Noct." his eyes flit up to meet the prince's in the rearview mirror "But you need experience in order to apply that knowledge.  
    "You've almost never left Insomnia so what would you know?" Noctis snaps.  
    Ignis remains unphased and smiles tightly "I am but only your advisor, your highness." his voice changes ever so slightly to a more commanding tone, the kind Gladio knows Ignis uses when there is no arguing with him "Nevertheless, I advise listening to Gladio on these matters would be the wisest course of action."  
    Prompto looks from Ignis to Noctis and back again, biting his lip and then deciding to quietly turn back to face forward - he hates being the inbetween when tensions are high and this time he is taking a step back.  
    The car is silent for a few minutes, Noctis leaning on the car door and looking away from everyone - it seems even his best friend is doubting him now and Noctis finds himself suddenly very unsure of himself, the vigor and bravery he felt they all shared when they left Insomnia now just a blurry memory.  
    Gladio rolls his shoulders, feeling the tension in his very muscles and glances up at Ignis hoping for some sort of guidance - he himself never deals with the prince's tantrums as it tends to be Ignis' forte - but Ignis remains purposefully aloof: as far as he is concerned, he had given the floor to Gladio and taken a step back (something he is usually loathe to do).  
    At this point, Gladio realises that Ignis is trusting him. Feeling somewhat warmed by the notion, Gladio hides a small smile before tapping Noctis on the shoulder.  
    "So in Duscae, you know what the biggest bastards are?"  
    After a long minute, Noctis sighs "Behemoths." he doesn't turn around.  
    "Ever see what a Behemoth can do to a man?"  
    Noctis' head turns slightly and he sees Prompto also peer around from the front seat.  
    Steeling himself to remain nonchalant, Gladio lifts his shirt to reveal a mottled scar that tapered down his side, starting out of view and ending thickly somewhere below his trouser hem.  
    Ignis tries to remain respectful and keeps his eyes on the road but at some point he does steal a morbidly curious glance.  
    The skin is slightly lighter, almost peachy, against Gladio's tanned skin and it started fairly thin before opening wider near his abdomen. The dead straight angle shows it was a quick slash.  
    "Uh... Jeez..." Prompto mutters.  
    Noctis' eyes are wide "But... That would mean you were basically opened up." All traces of the petulant attitude had vanished, only boyish wonder and the deepset concern forged by long friendship remained.  
    Gladio quietly takes a long breath, blocking out garbled memories the scar brought him, and lowers his shirt hem before forcing a toothy grin "Yep. Don't fuck around in Duscae."  
 *************  
    "Think it was a bit much?" Gladio asks, making an effort to remain at pace with Ignis.  
    Wiping his brow, Ignis shrugs "With that boy I can never tell. He was always enthused with dissections at school and yet would bawl at a film where the dog dies."  
    The pair are on their third lap, the air from beyond the valley leading into Duscae is still and heavy mixing with the heat of the desert. Their clothes cling to them in the clammy humidity - and yet they press on unphased. Gladio was initially impatient with their pace but soon found himself enjoying the conversation as much as the running.  
    Gladio grumbles "Well those films suck."  
    Ignis glances over and smiles "I'm not surprised - you have always been a softie at heart."  
    "Race me and see if you still feel that way."  
    Putting his hands up, Ignis chuckles "No need. Those films do indeed 'suck', I agree."  
    For a few minutes, they jog in comfortable silence and their footsteps sound steadily more crisp as they pass underneath a rustling stunted pine - one of the only trees growing this far into Leide. A faint cool scent of undergrowth is refreshing to say the least and Gladio is reminded how good it is to run cross-country through the lush hills of Duscae as opposed to the gritty dunes they would soon be leaving behind.  
    It seems Ignis shares his sentiments and he takes in a large inhale "This air certainly makes exercise less arduous," he then smirks "Perhaps Prompto and Noctis will find themselves inspired to join us? Spurred on by the Duscian air."  
    Gladio barks a laugh and shakes his head "Not a chance." he then slows for a rest "They think getting up in the morning is hard work already."  
    Ignis is breathing evenly but heavily as he slows and proceeds to stretch out his burning leg muscles "Indeed."  
    After a minute of limbering up, Gladio hesitates before turning to Ignis and looking somewhat sheepish "You know, we still need to have that talk."  
    Ignis himself is hesitant but mostly due to enjoying the exhiliration of their run so far and loathe to abandon it - but they had agreed to talk on this morning's run "Now is as good a time as any I suppose."  
    "What I said to them earlier - about the Behemoths-"  
    "One must be cruel to be kind." Ignis interrupts, citing Gladio's discomfort of the situation earlier and wanting to reassure him that he himself believed it was a good move on Gladio's part "And at your own expense is even better."  
    Gladio rubs the back of his neck "Knocking Noctis' confidence isn't something I wanna do," it is strange to Ignis seeing Gladio appear so hesitant "Being confident back behind concrete walls is one thing, but having it out on the field is even more important."  
    Ignis shakes his head "There is a succinct difference between confidence and recklessness - something a future king does indeed need to learn." he then sighs "Unfortunately, it appears that my advice on the matter is heard as incessant nagging."  
    "Ah he's just thick-skulled." Gladio grins "I always agree with most of what you advise."  
    "Hmm, most of?" Ignis raises an eyebrow "Better than nothing, I suppose."  
    The sun begins to peak over the horizon, bathing the small valley below in a swathe of gold - the heat is mild now, not roiling much to the pair's relief. A chocobo kweh echoes in the distance - another sign of their proximity to Duscae.  
    "You handled the situation well." Ignis finally confirms and pats Gladio on the shoulder "If we divvy up the weight and use each other rather than clash, I think we will make a good team."  
    Gladio smiles and nods, feeling relief at Ignis' approval "Glad to hear it - this mean you are going to take a step back from being mother hen?"  
    Ignis bristles slightly and adjusts his glasses, looking away "Perhaps you are referring to my duties as advisor?"  
    "Uh yeah, sure."  
    "My duties will remain unchanged."  
    Gladio rolls his eyes "Hey, I'm willing to change my approach -"  
    Ignis holds a hand up to him and quirks an eyebrow "My execution of my duties, however will include applying you more effectively rather than handling each situation myself." Ignis looks over his glasses at Gladio "Will that suffice?"  
    Gladio pulls a face "If the stick-up-your-ass treatment is because I called you mother hen, m'sorry. But yeah, you agree to lean on me more."  
    Ignis nods "And you will lean on me."  
    "Right, good talk." Gladio gestures down into the valley "Now we got a lotta running to catch up on."  
    With a sigh, Ignis rolls his shoulders "And here I was hoping we would stick to doing laps up here."  
    "Where's the fun in that? To that outcrop and back."  
    The two set off in a sprint and although Ignis loses by a fair distance, he has a feeling that whatever social tension or discomfort Gladio had building up over the past few days was released in an impressive display of athelticism and power.  
    After seeing that first hand, Ignis didn't even mind losing.


End file.
